The Pain of Love
by Mistress Thirteen
Summary: This is the first fanfic I'm attempting to write. I love Drrr! and Shizaya 3 I also love the side parings but mainly Tsuki and Roppi. This will be M in Later chapters like... potentially next chapter ;D still deciding though Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been raining steadily for a few hours now in Ikebukuro yet it did not stop several people from going about their daily lives.

…_.Stupid Humans…_

The raven haired teen watched in stony silence as people walked towards their destinations in raincoats or with umbrellas. They wandered around like little rats that occasionally tripped and got soaking wet. Even without knowing where they were going it seemed pointless to scurry about in the rain.

Growing tired of watching the loathsome humans he walked away from the window he had settled by. The man, Roppi, picked up his favorite black jacket with furry red trim and headed for the door. He didn't really want to go out and be near humans but he'd rather do that than stay in his cursed apartment.

Slipping on the jacket so that it dangled from his arms hiding any traces of the bandages circled around his wrist along with his hands he walked out the door. He wandered around aimlessly ignoring all that was going on around him until he came to rest at a bench in front of a convenient store. Long walks with constant rain plus a weak immune system usually did not end up well.

He sat and rested hoping he would not get so sick that he could not get back home when he noticed a small voice next to him saying something. He closed his eyes and ignored it until the owner softly shook his shoulder.

"E-E-Excuse me… Y-You don't look to well… Do you n-need help?"

The now irritated raven haired teen opened his red eyes to see who the person annoying him was. Through the grey dull drizzle of the rain the young man next to him seemed to be glowing. He looked out of place with his roughly dyed blonde hair, glasses, and large scarf wrapped around his neck. What surprised the raven the most was that the blonde's eyes matched his… They both had the same red eyes.

"I'm fine human…" he sighed "Why are you even talking to me? Do you need something?" He watched as the male grew flustered and looked down blushing.

"S-Sorry… I'm Ts-Tsukishima… You c-can call me Tsuki…" he stuttered shyly "I had originally stopped to ask d-directions to the nearest store b-but didn't because y-you looked sick…" At this last part his flustered look quickly turned to worry.

_Aaaah… This human is worried about me… Why does he even bother? What does he have to gain from worrying about someone he doesn't even know?_

After a long pause in which annoyed red eyes watched worried ones until he finally responded. "My name is Hachimenroppi… Have you considered looking around?" He sighed and shook his head "this bench is directly in front of a store…" The blonde looked over at the building and blushed darkly.

"I didn't k-k-know" he exclaimed eyes widening as he got even redder. Without warning he started to hyperventilate. "Oi! Calm down!" Roppi cried watching the panicking blonde. Tsuki kept breathing fast and hard while muttering apologies under his breath.

Roppi looked around for help but there was no one else at all. Then without a single thought he yanked the blonde closer and covered the others lips with his own. Tsuki instantly froze still blushing deeply but now breathing normally. "R-R-Roppi-san...?"

Roppi felt a blush of his own creep over his pale face but instead of talking he started coughing violently. He tried his best to stop but as it was currently impossible he doubled over in pain. Tsuki patted his back in an attempt to help calm the coughing fit enough for it to stop while looking extremely anxious.

"Roppi-san! Are you okay!" The brunette didn't respond as he still could not possibly respond through his continues coughing though he attempted to. After a while he finally stopped coughing and took deep breaths to get enough breath back to talk. Once he finally had fully calmed down he looked over at Tsuki. "…Seriously? 'Roppi'? Are you seriously going to call me that?"

After a serious nod he sighed. He looked down and noted that they both were soaked. "If your house isn't near by you can dry off at my place. But only because I did something w-weird…" Tsuki blushed again and nodded silently accepting the offer.


	2. Chapter 2

When the duo finally reached the luxurious apartment Roppi silently flipped on a dusty switch. He growled under his breath at the bright burst of light. He rarely ever bothered with the lights in his home because they made the accursed setting appear ever so slightly cheerful. Since this place deserved no cheer whatsoever he avoided the lights as much as possible. The only reason he was using it now was for his clumsy guest who seemed like he would die one way or another from stumbling around in the dark.

It had taken then quite a while to get here for Roppi took paths to avoid humans that were more difficult then a normal way. These troublesome paths caused his companion to stumble regularly and nearly knock the raven over on several occasions. Therefore by the time they got out of the rain they were not only soaked but also extremely muddy.

"I'll go find you a change of clothes... you can explore around if you must... Just don't touch anything or set foot in any room that has a 'Do NOT Enter' sign" he murmured softly.

Then without waiting for the blonde's response he stalked off to his room. He absolutely hated having other people in his home. He especially loathed when Psyche-san or Izaya-san visited with absolutely no warning at all. After barely having grown somewhat used to the pesky cousins of his now he had a complete stranger here to deal with. It felt like a deliberate infiltration past his comfort zone that he could not bring himself to stop.

_...I need a razor... Once the foolish human leaves maybe I'll end this bleak existence permanently..._

He found random clothes that were too big for him yet looked as if they would fit Tsuki well. He started to head towards the guest bathroom with the clothing when he found Tsuki in front of his personal blood stained bathroom looking extremely pale and a little scared. Roppi who was awkward with words had no idea of what he should say. So he decided to do one thing he was good at, standing completely still and silent. Having decided this he stood there coldly watching the other to see what he'd do.

When he was finally noticed his guest jumped and turned so that scarlet eyes met scarlet. "A-Ah... R-R-Roppi-san... I saw the sign so I d-didn't go in... b-but why does it smell l-l-like b-b-b-blood...?"

Roppi sighed as he looked down at the floor; this was JUST what he needed to deal with right now... He glanced up at Tsuki through his bangs hopping with all his might that the little Izaya-san had taught him about manipulating humans would work. He was betting that this would scare Tsukishima off so that he wouldn't have to bother with him any more.

"It smells like blood because that is what is in that bathroom..." The lightning struck near by causing not only a flash that caused an unsettling shadow which veiled the ivory skin and drew attention to the bright vermillion eyes but also a loud bang causing the blonde to jump again. "It's splattered beautifully across the walls... Want to take a look Tsukishima…?"

Tsuki chuckled nervously stepping away from the door quickly. "Th-Th-That's n-not a v-v-very funny j-j-joke..." Roppi grinned darkly and softly started to push the door open. "ST-STOP! L-Lets j-j-just leave th-th-this place alone..." he stuttered looking close to tears. Roppi watched moodily and allowed the shaking human to lead him away from the door. He had failed... A simple test to scare his guest into either fleeing the building or freezing stiff enough to be pushed out of the front door and he had failed. He glowered darkly and cursed himself mentally.

He knew that Izaya-san, the self proclaimed "God on Earth" cousin of his, could have easily succeeded. Even if he was rushed it would have been done effortlessly and swiftly. Well... now that he thought about it... he would have gone way overboard and instead of running for his life the shy blonde would be running off to end it. At this a powerful emotion surged throughout him making him grit his teeth in determination. If Izaya got within even 2 yards of Tsukishima he'd murder him slowly and painfully.

Before he had time to question himself about the sudden surge of protectiveness he was shaken softly by the same person he had just vowed to defend. "Are you ok Roppi? You weren't responding to anything... I had been asking if those were for me" he finished by gesturing at the clothes. Roppi looked up from the ground and noted they were in the other bathroom before nodding.

He turned to leave so that Tsuki could change in peace but he was stopped by the terrified blonde. "Please don't go Roppi… The th-th-thunder sc-scares me…" He glared at the shaking man softly then sighed giving in to the blonde. After nodding he sat on the countertop and softly swung his frail legs back and forth in a steady pattern. He stared at the floor while his companion struggled out of his wet clothing.

Tsuki had just managed to remove all soggy clothing from his torso when lightning struck near the apartment complex. As it was close enough to shake the house with a loud BANG it caused the now startled man to grab onto Roppi nearly knocking him off the counter in doing so. Roppi who had not been paying attention looked up startled and blushed faintly as he found himself being hugged tightly by the half naked blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsu-Tsuki?" Roppi cried out looking startled. He really wasn't fond of being touched much less being grabbed. He couldn't stand so much as a simple handshake with a human yet he was being hugged by a man he had known for a little over an hour. So it was no time at all when he grew extremely agitated from being unable to push the blonde away from him.

The worst part though was a slightly electric feeling that went through his veins. Like a bright fire to warm the icy depths of his soul. "G-Get... off... me.. you.. heavy brute..!" he snarled angrily.

At this, the said 'brute' pulled away with a bright shade of scarlet tainting his smooth face. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry R-R-Roppi-san... I d-didn't mean t-t-to…" he whimpered while his ruby eyes started to water softly. Roppi scowled at himself as a silent scolding for being harsh while Tsuki looked away. He wondered how his guest was brought to tears so ridiculously fast.

_Is he some kind of little kid? Maybe I'm saw it wrong but it sure looked like he was about to cry.. And why do I even care? Since when have I ever cared about being harsh to other people..?_

A soft sniffle brought Roppi out of his thoughts. The blonde had stepped away from him and was quickly wiping his eyes with the back of one hand and holding his glasses in the other. He looked down at Tsuki's naturally muscular chest which was now muddy.

He had felt the soft muscles in the hug but he wanted more for some unknown reason. He wanted to run his hands over the soft skin and memorize the tiny details. To feel with his own digits the dips and contours that created all the subtle edges of his chest.

"R-R-Roppi...san...?" He had felt the soft muscles in the hug but he wanted more for some unknown reason. He wanted to run his hands over the soft skin and memorize the tiny details. To feel with his own digits the dips and contours that created all the subtle edges of his chest.

The blonde squeaked suddenly grabbing onto his wrists. "R-R-Roppi...san...?" he asked blushing harder. Roppi looked down at his hands which were on the others chest then it dawned on him.

He wanted him. He wanted the incredibly shy and clumsy man to be entirely his. Even though he knew he was the worst possible one for Tsuki.

He chuckled darkly as he sealed his plan. He'd never be able to have him... so why not take possession over him for a while...?

With this Roppi left his instincts take over and pushed his guest to the floor. He crawled on top of him smirking seductively. "Hey... Tsuki... lets try something fun ne~?"

"A-Ah...R-Roppi-san..." Tsuki moaned quietly as his broad chest was suddenly attacked by the smaller man's mouth.

"Sounds like it feels good Tsuki..." The raven purred licking around the sensitive pink nipple. This teasing resulted in another low moan from the man beneath him. Roppi smirked before pulling one of the tips into his mouth and sucking on it softly.

"A-Aaahnnn! R-Ro-Roppi..." Tsuki stuttered softly as his face flushed red. He bit his lip trying to stifle the noises escaping his mouth. This made Roppi frown and decide to make Tsuki louder. If the blonde was his currently he'd have to play by the rules. Suddenly biting the soft nipple that was in his mouth caused Tsukishima to gasp and arch his back moaning even louder.

"R-Roppi-san... s-softer..." Tsuki whimpered softly. Roppi smirked at the request and lightly pinched the hardened numbs. He was enjoying the shivers coming from the body underneath his. He let go of one nipple and very lightly brushed his finger over the other. At this unexpected soft treatment the blonde shuddered and moaned. Roppi chuckled softly leaning down to kiss the soft jaw of the other male.

After kissing all over his face lips met lips in a sensual dance. Somewhere amidst the heated kiss tongues decided to join the fray. While distracting Tsuki with the kiss his hand roamed lower to push on the blonde's already hard member. The sudden pressure on his lower regions resulted in him moaning deeply into the kiss.

The raven pulled away from the kiss to watch the blonde as he rubbed him through pant fabric. Tsuki had taken to trying to stifle the loud groans with his hands yet seemed to be failing. Roppi smiled gently as he watched his companion whiled he reached down to unbutton the pants to bring more pleasure to the man. He was right about to pull the irritating cloth off when a sound made them both freeze.

~"I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word..."~

_...Shit... Izaya just has to ruin everything... I don't even want to answer but last time I ignored his call he came over quickly..._

Sighing loudly the brunette got up to answer his phone despite the whimper of protest from the needy blonde.


End file.
